Please?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Colin is an avid photographer, and his best subject is none other than Ginny Weasley. He talks her into a photo session and things begin to heat up between these two friends.


**Please?**

"Come on Gin, please?" Colin pleaded. He was on his knees in front of his best friend. Colin Creevey was an avid photographer, and his best subject as Ginevra Weasley. He found himself always taking pictures of her while she wasn't looking or even paying attention most of the time. His pictures of her were almost always still, just like Muggle photos.

"Alright," Ginny conceded, sniggering slightly as she surveyed his groveling position. "What time?"

"Um…" he thought for a moment as he got up of the floor. " What do you say we meet in the Room of Requirement around nine tonight?"

"I think I can manage that," she joked before she walked away, but she turned back. "But what should I bring?"

"Well, just bring four outfits," Colin began. "Well one should be your school uniform, we'll do that last. One casual, just jeans and a shirt or something. Of course we should use your Quidditch uniform. Also I would like something classy, like a dress if you've got it."

"I'm sure I could scrounge up something," Ginny said. "I've got a bit of homework I need to get done. These NEWTs are killer."

"Boy do I know it," he agreed. "Got two essays left."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nine o'clock had rolled along rather faster than Ginny expected. She had put on her best low rise, dark-wash jeans and a simple tight green t-shirt, and a Weasley family jumper; it was one of Charlie's old ones, it was dark blue with a yellow C on it, just for him. She packed both of her uniforms and the pale gold dress that she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Colin was already in the Room of Requirement when Ginny arrived, he had set up a few sets where he would begin photos, and he also had all the proper lighting. He was straightening out some of the tall lights when she spotted him. Ginny looked at Colin, probably a bit more closely than she really should have. He had gotten much taller over the past summer, finally making him much taller than her. He could now place his chin on the top of her head if he wished.

"Colin!" she called over to him. He looked over and beamed at her. "Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Um…" he pondered, and looked around the room. A chair appeared near the screen he had set up for her changing area. "Well, I guess that solved that problem. Right over on the chair is fine."

Ginny nodded and threw her uniforms and dress over the back of the newly appeared chair. Colin watched her walk over there, looking at his long time best friend in a completely new light. Her ginger hair was lighter, almost shinier. Her body had developed a few more curves since last school year.

"So where do you want me to be?" she asked, breaking him out of his own musings. He jerked his head upward to look her in the eye.

"Um, well, in front of the grey screen first," Colin commanded, going into his photographer mode. "Then we'll change it to black, possibly blue, if we could find a good shade for her hair."

"Sounds good to me," she said cheerily as she moved over to the grey screen, a skip to her step. Once she was directly in front of him, she just looked up, asking with her eyes where she was supposed to stand and how she was supposed to pose.

"Just look sheepish, hook your thumbs in your front pockets," he instructed, and she complied. "Generally look embarrassed. Merlin knows you look adorable when you do."

She had already put her thumbs where he told her but once he spoke for a second time, she knew that no acting was needed; he genuinely embarrassed her with his final sentence. "Like this?" she asked.

"Perfect," he mumbled, the camera pressed up to his eye. She looked absolutely amazing through the telephoto lens, just as she did without this hindering piece of glass. He snapped a few photos on his rapid shot camera, moving around her, trying to get better angles; she shifted her weight from foot to foot, shuffling about nervously, sneaking small glances at his camera. She had a horrid habit of biting her lower lip and worrying between her teeth. Colin had to bite back a moan, because in all his fantasies, she bit her lip to seduce him.

"I'm going to set some breeze now," Colin informed her before setting up a low fan, pointing up at her. "Feel free to let go, close your eyes, think of a very pleasant thing. Go off in a day dream so to speak."

Ginny closed her eyes, hearing the faint clicking of his camera. She decided to take off her jumper so he could get pictures of how skinny she really was. She was picturing the black lake in her mind's eye. She was lying on the ground but heard a faint clunk. In reality this was Colin's shoe bumping a light stand when he saw her strip her jumper off. The dream Ginny got up off the ground to see what the noise was. Real Ginny brushed her hair out of her face, showing the curious expression she was wearing. Dream Ginny looked at an approaching figure, who was Colin at further scrutiny. Dream Colin walked forward to her quickly. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her fervently, she responded with equal fervor, allowing him to guide her to the ground. Real Ginny sank to her knees lightly and bowed backwards, her hands in her hair, looking so delicious that Colin had to focus extremely hard to keep the blood for running south.

"A—alright," Colin managed to stammer. "This outfit has given me all the pictures I need."

Ginny raised herself off the ground, blushing profusely. She walked off to the curtain, "What should I change into next?"

"Um," he said, changing his camera. "How about your Quidditch uniform?"

"That sounds okay," she said, still recovering from her little daydream. Colin had conjured a model Firebolt, so she could pose with it. She walked back out to the black screen and stood there awkwardly. Colin gave her a reassuring smile, and handed her the broomstick. "Just sling it over your shoulder, like you're walking out to the pitch for a match." Click. Click. Click. "Now straddle it like you're gonna kick off." She heard Colin's camera click furiously as she did as she was directed. Ginny felt her hair start to blow again; he had set up the fan once more. "Good Gin, act natural, you're wonderful."

Ginny's mind began to wander as Colin asked her to hold and toss around a Quaffle. Her main train of thought was how Colin had acquired his new muscles. Once he was finished with the Quidditch uniform pictures, Ginny had to change into her formal wear. He gave her a half hour to get ready, including hair and make-up. Once she donned the dress, she started on her hair, which she was just going to magically straighten, and her line of questions. "So Colin, what did you end up doing over the summer?"

"Ah, well, my mom took me and the rest of the family to the North Woods in Maine, you know, in the states. Well, we had a cabin, no magic allowed," he explained. "Mum made me chop wood and haul water since my dad broke his arm."

"Didn't he let you mend it for him?" she asked as she applied smoky gray eye shadow.

"Nah," he shrugged as he viewed these last photos he took. They turned out rather well if he did say so himself. "You know Gin, you're a natural at modeling… I could get us a job at Witch Weekly or something."

"Ha ha very funny," she mocked. "I will be a healer, just like I had planned last year."

"I don't know," he teases. "I may just have to get hurt so I can get Healer Ginny to cure me."

"I'll do bedside photos then," she teased right back, as she applied mascara lightly. "Almost done now."

"Take your time," Colin advised. "We have all night."

"Is that a challenge or a threat?"

"A bit of both really," he shrugged. Ginny walked out from her curtain, all her make-up on, her hair done, and her dress donned. Colin inhaled sharply at the sight.

"Ouch, that bad?" she asked. She knew the dress was a bit small for her, especially around the top now.

"No, the other kind of surprise," Colin iterated. His eyes raked over her golden clad form. Her eyes stood out even more with the make-up; her smile was absolutely radiant, as per usual; her neckline held a single diamond pendant, a gift from her parents on her 17th birthday; her chest had filled out nicely and looked very supple in her low v neckline; her waist was small, accentuating her femininely curved hips; her bottom filled out the dress completely, looking utterly delicious; and her long legs seemed to go on for miles. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. Colin shook his head and chuckled.

"You look like a diva in this dress, you're not allowed to look embarrassed when you're a diva," he explained. "Confidence, charisma, sexiness. That's what I want."

Ginny had never really felt sexy before so she didn't know how to act. "Er, how do you want me to look?"

"Sexy," Colin repeated. "Look, I'm a guy, I see things that are sexy all the time. One you may have seen before is Hermione."

"Mione? Are you serious?"

"I kid you not," Colin said. "Have you ever seen her let loose? She was studying late in the common room last year. I was sneaking down to the kitchens for a late night snack when I saw her. She put her quill down and let her hair down. She flicked her wand a few time; all the lights went out, soft and sensual music started playing, and a few candles lit themselves in front of the smoldering fire. I swear it was one of the most erotic sights of my life: she started dancing by herself to the beat of the music. She was rubbing her hands all over her body like no one was there, like she had no cares in the world. I managed to get a few pictures while she didn't notice."

Colin reached down to pick up an album at his feet that had just appeared. He flicked through a few pages before he got to Hermione's pictures. Leaning over to look at the pictures, Ginny gave Colin quite an eyeful of cleavage. She saw how Hermione looked. There were several magical pictures as well as Muggle still pictures.

"I think I get it," Ginny said. "But you're gonna have to help me out with this."

"Oh yeah? And how am I gonna do that?"

"You're gonna set up cameras all over, have them set to take pictures at random times, and you're gonna dance with me."

"W—what?" he spluttered.

"You," she pointed to him "are going to dance," she made a dancing motion "with me," finally she indicated herself.

"I don't look good in pictures…" he said but trailed off when she gave him THAT look. Colin nodded and began to set up his cameras. He had seven all together but he spread them out in a small circle so he could get all he wanted. Some were suspended in air, close to the ceiling, so he could get over head shots; some were on tripods at varying levels, and still come were mounted on the floor. "Are you sure?"

"Just dance with me already," she said with mock exasperation. He smiled and walked over to her. He bowed and she curtsied. Colin slipped his hand around her waist and took her hand in one of his. She places her hand delicately on his shoulder. He led her around their makeshift dance floor. Ginny realized that he was the best dance she had ever been with so far. He began to hum a tune that she wasn't familiar with; she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Her breath caught when he dipped her back; the camera took a shot. He spun her around and she threw her head back to laugh. Colin smiled as he twirled her back to him; now she was pressed tightly against his chest and there was no indication that she wanted to pull away. Her head now lay on his chest and his chin was perched on the top of her head. They swayed to the soft tunes that Colin was humming. Ginny barely heard the clicks from the cameras as they went off.

Soon the song was over and they still swayed to the nonexistent music. "Um, Ginny?"

"Hmm?" she murmured into his chest.

"I—I think we should get started shooting the final outfit."

"But I'm comfy here," she whispered, running her hand over his chest. She hastily covered her mouth when she felt him stiffen up next to her. Had she really said that one out loud? It was only meant to be in her head. Colin held her out from his body slightly, only enough for her to see his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'll just go--."

He cut her off when he swooped down to kiss her. She stood still out of shock at first, but gradually moved her lips against his, kissing him back. He slid his one hand to the back of her neck, cradling her head toward him. Colin tentatively brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Ginny parted her lips to invite him in, as well as enter his. The kiss was gentle, so unlike either expected it to be. Ginny broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "I believe I have one more outfit to try on."

"Minx," he growled, groaning when she pulled away form him, leaving him eager for further body contact. She sauntered over to the screen, making her hips sway enticingly. Once she had her uniform on, she shrunk it so the skirt was barely long enough to cover her pale, shapely bottom; her blouse was a belly shirt and only buttoned up to the bottom of her black lacy bra; she also transfigured her white cotton panties into a black sating thong. The final thing she did was fasten her red and gold tie so it lay between the swells of her breasts.

"I think I've outgrown my uniform," she called out playfully from behind the screen.

"It fit fine this morning," Colin replied, not quite getting the hint she was tossing out. Ginny walked out from behind the screen with her black heels on and her jaw dropped.

"See?" she teased.

"Well fuck me sideways," he murmured.

"That may be a bit hard, but I'll give it a try," she smirked as she strutted over to the black screen. "Now are you gonna take my picture or just stand there catching flies all day?"

Colin immediately closed his mouth and raised the camera to his eye, seeing her sexiness only through a glass lens. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, and then began to rub her neck. Suddenly she got an idea, seeing that his pants had become a bit strained around the crotch area. 'If I act sexy like Hermione, I could finally get him,' she mused. Her hands made their way down her body, over her breasts, down her tummy and bent forward to caress her smooth legs. Colin groaned in response but kept clicking the camera to capture this display of sexiness.

She played with her tie next, almost asking him to ravish her right there. Colin took the camera away from his eye when he saw a large bed appear behind her. He cocked an eyebrow at her but she just winked. Ginny walked over and kicked her shoes off; climbing onto the bed Colin nearly lost it when she beckoned for him to join her. He put his camera on a stand, accidentally pushing the video button. He walked cautiously over to the bed and she had sunk down to her knees. "Are you ready to play?" she asked, running her hands down his chest.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, but the only response he got was her grabbing his hand and forcing him to cup her breast. He surged forward to capture her mouth with his, forcing his tongue in roughly. She moaned as his hand tightened against her breast. Once he broke the kiss they were both panting.

"You've been a naughty girl," he murmured.

"I need to be punished," she goaded. He nodded and she turned around, so her bottom was facing him. He lifted the skirt, gently caressing her bare cheeks. He groaned out loud when he saw the black satin thong.

"You've been very bad," he said and hit her left cheek with an open hand. Ginny moaned. This had always been one of his fantasies, but he couldn't believe that she was going along with it. He slapped her other cheek and she moaned again. This carried on until her white cheeks glowed faintly red. "I think you've learned your lesson, love."

"Mmm," she agreed and turned back around to face him and they kissed. She tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Her nimble fingers sought to memorize every inch of him before the night was out. Colin removed her tie and began to finish unbuttoning her blouse. He kissed her feverishly once he discarded the shirt, but he broke away to pepper kissed down her neck. He nipped at her collarbone before using his teeth to drag down her bra straps. He deftly unclasped her bra in the back and tossed it across the room.

"Gorgeous," he said as he pushed her back on the bed, clambering on top of her. While he kissed her, his hands found her naked breasts, kneading them gently and brushing his thumbs teasingly over her nipples. Soon his mouth joined his hands on her breasts and nipples, and her hands entwined themselves in his medium length dirty blonde hair. His tongue teased the sensitive skin into hard peaks, which hardened ever farther when his warm mouth left them to kiss her stomach.

She flipped them over suddenly and straddled his pelvis, grinding her hips down. He growled and his hands flew to her hips to stop her. "It won't last long enough if you keep that up."

She smiled down at him and began to undo the button on his pants, along with the zipper. He managed to have his pants shimmied off so Ginny could see the large tent now in his light blue boxers. "Mmm," she moaned in approval. She bent down to rub her nose against his now throbbing erection. She pulled the boxers off and his cock was now staring her in the face, so to speak.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Colin asked. "Cause we can still stop now."

"Nope," she grinned. "I want all of you. Now are you going to help me out of this skirt or do I have to do it myself?"

"No, I can do that," he flipped them again, yanking her skirt down her long legs. He ripped her underwear off with a growl. She moaned, completely satisfied that he was being rough with her, just how she wanted it, to distract her from the pain of losing her virginity. "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry."

Ginny almost teared up; he was so sincere and switched gears in less than a moment. He carefully positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her sweetly as he began to invade her body. She felt him stretch her, almost uncomfortably, but she knew that it would only hurt for a moment or two. Hermione told her how her first time with Harry was. He was about halfway in before he felt her barrier. "Wrap your arms around my back and bite my shoulder," he said as a warning. She nodded and did as he asked. Colin surged forward and broke through the barrier. He felt Ginny sink her teeth into his shoulder; the mild pain he felt was over ridden by the glorious feeling of wet heat of Ginny surrounding his cock.

She felt a searing pain, but as soon as it had come, it had gone. She wriggled her hips a bit to let him know that she was ready for him to start moving. He pulled out halfway and pushed back in gently. She gasped as the feeling of sheer pleasure was overwhelming her. He repeated the motion, steadily pulling out more until he was almost completely out of her before he pushed back in hard.

"Oh," she moaned before kissing him. He didn't want to go too hard for her first time, so he did something Harry and Ron told him about. He hooked his arm under her left knee and brought it up close to her shoulder. He pulled out and pushed back in further than he had before. She moaned loudly this time, adding his name into the mix this time.

"Oh, Gin," Colin moaned as he increased his speed slightly. "You're so beautiful."

She kissed him in reply. He worked her closer and closer to the edge, rubbing the sensitive nub now to move her faster. Ginny's moans came out as one long noise now, and he could faintly make out his name in the jumble of sound he heard issuing from her mouth. They came simultaneously, her inner walls milking him for all he was worth. He made sure to collapse next to her, not on top of her, crushing her. She snuggled into his warm, sweaty body. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"No, thank you," he murmured right back before they dozed in each others arms.


End file.
